A network diagram (also called as a network topology) is sometimes used for allowing a user to grasp a configuration of a system that individual information processing devices are connected to each other by a network. Specifically, in the network diagram, the overall image of a network is expressed by rendering devices as nodes and networks as links. The network diagram is generally regarded as an excellent diagram, because the network diagram can visualize individual connections between nodes.
A coordinate is given to each node in rendering such a diagram. In this case, an approach for automatically calculating coordinates is proposed in order to save labor in giving a fixed coordinate to each node.
For instance, NPL 1 describes a method called a dynamic model, as a method for calculating coordinates of nodes. In the method described in NPL 1, a repulsive force is set between nodes, and a spring component is set for a link, to calculate coordinates of the nodes.
Further, PTL 1 describes a graph visualization method, in which nodes are disposed in such a manner that areas where nodes densely exist, or nodes whose sizes are different from each other, do not overlap each other. In the graph visualization method described in PTL 1, coordinates are calculated by adjusting dynamic energy of individual nodes.
Further, PTL 2 describes a data display processing system for displaying structure information. In the system described in PTL 2, each element is displayed in a different display manner based on a degree of displaying importance of each element composing structure information.